Jack G. Hawkins
Appearance Jack has mid-length black hair and green eyes. He has a well built body, for a 20 year old boy, due to the amount of training he has endured during his youth. Notable items of clothing that he wears which never seem to change are his leather pilots cap with pilots goggles resting atop and an old coin on a piece of string which was left to him by his late father. He has a large scar on the right side of his chest. He speaks with a Welsh accent. "I like to think there's a certain code of honor among pirates- even if not all of us adhere to it.. Besides, things like this have a habit of coming back to bite me in the ass. Better dead than filled with regret." General Details Voice [http://imgur.com/a/zpFkU Flairs] Wanted Posters Personality and Goals General: Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, uses the Four-Sword Style or "Shitōryū". His dream since he could walk has always been to sail the seas as a fearsome pirate like his father before him. His ultimate goal in life, however, is to become the greatest swordsman in the world by defeating the absolute strongest swordsman that each sea has to offer. This was the dream his older brother held dear and was taken up by Jack shortly after his brothers death. While he doesn't always make the smartest decisions,he always does what he thinks is right and although he doesn't care much for others, he has an indelible love for his friends. This makes hurting his companions a surefire way to piss him off. Social Attitude: * Often doesn't understand the seriousness of a situation and is terrible at judging the level of danger surrounding a person or situation. He gets into trouble and picks fights with the wrong people as a result. * Is very carefree and laid-back, takes things as they come and rarely plans ahead. * Is a self-made loner and has below average people skills. He would rather travel alone than with somebody whom he does not consider his friend. Also HATES and actively avoids crowds because of this. * Things he enjoys are '''fighting and sharpening his skills as a swordsman, eating (specifically fish of any kind), getting shit-face drunk, reminiscing and staring into the night sky. * '''Things that make him mad or upset are having his family insulted, seeing his friends hurt, having his life as a Pirate insulted and being told his, or others, dreams are stupid or impossible. * Things that he generally dislikes are '''having his katanas touched by others and being called Jack by somebody he does not consider a friend. '''Quirks: * Is so gullible that he would fall for the “Did you know the word Gullible is written on the ceiling?” trick almost every time. * Has scale like flesh as hard as iron developed through intense, specialized training. * Can't cook simple things but can cook fish over a campfire exceptionally well. * Often laughs at inappropriate times. * Is an avid believer of the supernatural * Loves eating fish * Smokes like a chimney * Drinks any alcohol he can get his hands on * Forgets peoples names easily Biography Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, was born and raised in Gosa Village along with his friend Emmile Morrighan and his brother Samuel G. Hawkins, who was two years older than Jack. "Well, I really didn't want any trouble- Emmile is going to be pissed. Nothing to it I guess. I'll just have to kill you all.." Their father, Captain Randall G. ''"The Devil's Left"'' Hawkins, was an infamous pirate who was presumed to be dead after disappearing in the New World shortly after Jack was born. A couple of years later, Jack’s mother remarried to one Marine Commodore Charles "Make no Mistake" Anderson who dedicated himself to training both Sam and Jack in the art of Two-Sword style so they could enlist in the Navy. His methods were harsh but always fair, pushing the young boys to their limit every day. Despite his step-fathers best efforts in convincing him to enlist, Jack refused to become a marine and instead chose to follow in the footsteps of his deceased father as a pirate- dreaming of one day becoming king. While growing up, the young boys had great dreams. Sam would enlist in the marines and use them to reach his ultimate goal of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman, while Jack would become a sail the Grand Line, making a name for himself as an infamous Pirate. Their dreams were polar opposites, yet they never let that stand in the way of their friendship and brotherhood. They had promised each other at a young age that they would each make their dreams come true and one day, Sam the Marine would chase Jack the Pirate around the world. When Jack was just 10 years old (Sam being 12), a group of Fishmen raided their village looking for any valuables they could find. While the village people would hide or flee Jack and Sam chose to fight the Fishmen using the skills they had learned from their step-father. With their step-father away on Navy business, they only had each other and the town only had them. They fought hard and well however it was not enough. Jack was left bloody with a large scar down the right side of his chest and Sam presumed dead, his body taken by the Fishmen, leaving only his swords and a pool of blood. Jack clung on to what he had left of his brother by adding his two swords to his fighting style which now became the Four-Sword Style or “Shitōryū”. As he grew older, he helped sustain his family by becoming an Apprentice Mechanic under the guidance of a local man living in Gosa Village. He spent most of his days making or fixing things from large machines to automail parts. While he was naturally gifted as a Mechanic, finding his way around machines easy, he never considered it more than a way to provide for his family. When Jack was 18 his step-father eventually passed away from ongoing heart problems which had been getting worse over time. Jack buried two swords, one that was his older brothers and one his own, with his step-father. Holding on to the memories of his family, it was then that he decided he would take to the seas, make his step-father proud and fulfill his brothers dream to be the greatest swordsman who ever lived. Just 7 months later, at the age of 19, Jack set off on his adventure to fulfill these promises. He would become an infamous pirate and sail to the Grand Line where he would become the best swordsman in the whole world. With nothing but his Four-Swords and a packed lunch from his mother, Jack has set sail in search of adventure. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist (Four Sword Style ''| 四刀流, Shitōryū) Jack's best and most unique form of combat- ''Shitōryū, or Four-Sword Style, it the utilization of Four Swords (duh). Fighting with two katanas in each hand, between his knuckles, his techniques range from slashes and stabs to spinning his katanas like fanblades. Unlike other sword styles, Four-Sword Style is about being prepared for any situation and involves using different numbers of katanas for different situations. This makes him proficient in using his hands, knuckles and even mouth for swordplay- For example, Jack can use a one, two or even three sword style technique if the situation calls for it. Secondary Profession: '''Martial Artist (Undecided/Unamed) Currently uses powerful punches and palm strikes with his iron-like flesh '''Tertiary Profession: '''Inventor (Mechanic) If it's old, loud and full of oil- there's a chance Jack can fix it. As a young boy Jack worked as a mechanic to make ends-meet for his family. Working on large machinery such as tractors, generators and the like- Jack was naturally handy with a wrench despite never seeing it as more than a job. Years working on machinery has taught him how to make crude yet nifty inventions, like old bullet casings filled with kerosene, hastily welded together to make somewhat of a fire-bomb. Taking his profession to the next level, Jack took it up as a hobby and began working on more intricate machinery- specifically Automail limbs. This brought in more money and honed his skills as a mechanic- making him the gear-head he is today. '''Professional Traits Secondary Specialty: Pistol(s)(1 Trait): All techniques using this weapon or form of attack are always treated as being four ranks higher for purposes of calculating the technique's effectiveness, though their actual rank is not changed Hardened Fighter(1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Jack of all Trades(1 Trait): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains X additional Professions. This trait can only be used to acquire two extra professions maximum. Critical Hit(1 Trait): Through training in learning how to hit vital points in the body, the character can use up to a quarter of their Will in techniques which hit vital points in the body. Only techniques made exclusively with points from this technique can be Critical Hits and cause debuffs. General Traits Oarsorous Strength(3 Traits): This character's strength is boosted by 45%. Zealous Agility(1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Sentient Perception(1 Trait): This character's perception is boosted by 15%. Follow the Leader(1 Trait): This character seems to have an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. (Emmile Morrighan) Technical Mastery(2 Traits): Increases your technical score multiplier to 3.5. Items Weapons Scarlet Razor (Iron Katana): An Iron Katana used by Jack's late brother, Sam, throughout his childhood. It has a Scarlet hilt and sheathe with gold markings. Grimm (Iron Katana): An Iron Katana used by Jack throughout his childhood. It has a brown hilt and black sheathe with gold notches and some white bandages wrapped around it. Something about it doesn't quite feel right. The Rising Sun (Red-Sand Glass Katana): 'A rare and sought-after katana purchased in an antique shop in Loguetown. The Red-Sand Glass Steel it is made out of makes it an excellent conductor for heat. ''"It's called The Rising Sun. It's said that it was used by a powerful samurai that burned down an entire kingdom with it.. And you'll take it over my dead body you big sonuvabitch" '~ Jack, on his katana; The Rising Sun'' Iron Katana: A simple black Iron Katana Iron[http://i.imgur.com/siiSzBQ.jpg Hand-Cannon ''x2'']: An Iron hand cannon meant to be strapped to the top of ones fist. It's firing mechanism operates by punching something. Mustang & Sally (Iron Wheel-Lock Pistol x2): An Iron Wheel-Lock pistol. Mini Den-Den Mushi: 'Used to call other Mushis. Techniques '''Shitoryu Slash '(Rank 26): A simple yet powerful slash technique using two swords in one hand. (26) (Strength) - (Close Range) * Reapers Fury (Branches from Shitoryu Slash)(Rank 30): A one-sword style technique where the user launches a large slash of air flying at the target simply by cutting the air with such an incredible force. The wind slice itself is not yet sharp enough to actually cut a target, but instead inflicts a great deal of blunt force, similar to bashing a target with the dull edge of his sword. A carbon copy of and tribute to Jack's late brother's signature technique, Scarlett Fury. It's range is equal to that of a pistol. (4) (Strength) - (Long Range) * '''Dragon's Wingblade ''(Branches from Shitoryu Slash)(Rank 27): At an incredible speed, Jack draws a single one of his katanas and slashes from his targets hip to shoulder- sheathing it almost immediately afterward. This attack is so fast that, to anyone who cannot keep up with his speed, it looks as if his katana was never even drawn- similar to Zoro's Lion's Song technique. Leaving the target staggered and reeling from the sheer speed of the attack, it also lowers their recovery rate for a brief period of time. (1) '(Agility)' - ''(Medium Range) | Sta: -18 (Lasts 6 Posts) ** Dragon's Hellstorm ''(Branches from Dragon's Wingblade)(Rank 28): At an incredible speed, Jack draws all four of his katanas and slashes at multiple targets around him- sheathing them almost immediately afterward. This attack is so fast that, to anyone who cannot keep up with his speed, it looks as if his katanas were never even drawn- similar to Zoro's Lion's Song technique. Leaving targets staggered and reeling from the sheer speed of the attack, it also lowers their recovery rate for a brief period of time. (1) '(Agility)' - ''(Medium Range | Area of Effect: 2-5 Targets) ''| Sta: -15 (Lasts 7 Posts) '''Bull Horns '(Rank 16): A stab technique where the user punches the foe, using full force, with two swords in one hand, like a punch with swords. The user lowers his/her head with this attack, like a charging bull. (16) (Strength) - (Close Range) * Lead Exorcism '(Branches from Bull Horns)(Rank 30): Jack launches a debilitating, double-palm strike forward (similar to Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka) while immediately firing off his wrist mounted hand cannons on impact, tearing apart even the toughest of steel objects. A Piercing Technique made specifically to destroy Steel. (14) (Strength - Piercing) - (''Close Range) * '''Iron Fist ''(Branches from Bull Horns)(Rank 17): A simple, yet powerful, full forced punch. Jack's iron-hard flesh covering his arms makes this attack incredibly strong. (1) (Strength) - (''Close Range) ** Iron Frenzy ''(Branches from Iron Fist)(Rank 18): A high speed barrage of full-force punches. Jack's iron-hard flesh covering his arms makes this attack incredibly strong. (1) '(Strength - Gatling) '- ''(Close Range) *** Silver Fang Frenzy: 42 Fangs (Branches from Iron Frenzy)(Rank 19): Using his fingers like they were the teeth of a wolf, Jack launches a high speed barrage of 42 powerful claw shaped palm strikes that use his scale like flesh, as hard as iron, for a harder attack and powerful knockback. The name is a reference to the bite of a wolf, which consists of 42 razor-sharp teeth.(1) (Strength - Gatling) '- ''(Close Range) ** '''Silver Fang ''(Branches from Iron Fist)(Rank 30): Using his fingers like they were the teeth of a wolf, Jack Launches a debilitating, claw shaped palm strike forward (similar to Neji's Gentle Fist) that utilizes a small but focused shockwave to attack the opponent's insides, literally rupturing and tearing organs. Any unconditioned limbs hit by this attack have a chance to be rendered limp and unresponsive. (13) '(Strength) '- ''(Close Range) *** Silver Fang: Snake Fist (Branches from Silver Fang)(Rank 31): Using his fingers like they were the teeth of a wolf, Jack Launches a debilitating, claw shaped palm strike forward (similar to Neji's Gentle Fist) that utilizes a small but focused shockwave to attack the opponent's insides, literally rupturing and tearing organs. Any unconditioned limbs hit by this attack have a chance to be rendered limp and unresponsive. This attack completely bypasses (but does not damage) materials up to the level of Steel. (1) (Strength - Piercing) - (Close Range) *** Silver Fang: Paralyzing Palm ''(Branches from Silver Fang)(Rank 31):Using his fingers like they were the teeth of a wolf, Jack Launches a debilitating, claw shaped palm strike forward that uses the rushing air around his palm for a harder strike and powerful knockback- like a gauntlet of air surrounding his palm. Attacking vital parts of the targets body, it greatly reduces their speed. (1) (Strength) - (''Close Range) | Agi -21 (Lasts 7 Posts) Devil's Clockwork '(Rank 10): Jack uses his four katanas to spin his opponent off of the ground (by placing the katanas in his right hand on the opponents right hip and the katanas in his left hand on his opponents left bicep), turning them in an anti-clockwise direction. (10) (Strength) - (''Close Range) * Devil's Clockwork: Impact (Branches from Devil's Clockwork)(Rank 11): A technique to be used specifically after a successful Devil's Clockwork Technique. The user leaps forward and strikes the foe with his/her elbow while they are still hovering in the air. (1) (Strength) - (Close Range) Bleeding Phoenix (Rank 22): A two-sword style, incredibly fast leap forward past the target while slicing a designated side of the opponent in order to deal a focused amount of damage to a particular side of the opponents body. Since the moves power is solely based on any momentum the user has from the leap, the faster the user the more powerful the technique. Using a Red Sand Glass Katana, the move also leaves a burn with the cut. (22) (Agility) - (Medium Range) Scrap Ignition (Rank 14): Made using old shell casings and weak scrap metal welded together, these contain a small amount of kerosene and a tiny flint (Fuel and Ignition). Jack uses these by tossing them into the air then slicing them with his katanas, engulfing his blade(s) in fire for a period of time. (14) (Creation) - (Self) '''Overdrive (Rank 30): Years of training in mastering control over his mental willpower and physical being have allowed Jack to make his heart beat faster and pump adrenaline through his body, increasing his agility- but decreasing his overall perception and recovery time. Overuse of this technique can cause Jack's insides to rupture or tear, making him cough up blood. (Agility: +15 | Stamina: -4 | Perception: -11) | ''(30) '(Stance) '- ''(Self) 'Gallery' Jack1.jpg Jack2.jpg Jack3.jpg Jack4.jpg Jack5.jpg Jack6.jpg Jack7.jpg Hawkins1.jpg Hawkins2.jpg Hawkins3.jpg Hawkins4.jpg Category:Pirate